


Meeting the Relatives

by Oceanbreeze7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Children, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Happy Ending, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki's Children - Freeform, Loki-centric, Marvel Norse Lore, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sea Monsters, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbreeze7/pseuds/Oceanbreeze7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a while, Tony decided that picking a fight with Loki when he wasn't attacking, and visiting with his giant sea snake son, ruler of the dead daughter, and a giant horse that looked able to outrun a cheetah, wasn't the best thing to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Relatives

"You're joking…right?"

Tony Stark stared at Thor, who seemed to be having no reaction whatsoever to the odd events in front of them.

_"Tony? This is Clint, um…Am I seeing things right from up here? It looks like Loki got a bunch of-"_

"Don't even say it Clint. Don't. Even. Say. It." Tony ground out as he stared at the peculiar scene.

There was Loki, standing on a beach.

That in itself wouldn't be odd, except for the fact that said villain really ruins his entire ego created by being caught dead on the seaside of Norway (Norway? Of all places?) Staring out over the water which was shockingly deeper than expected.

"I shall regret asking, but  _why_ , are you here?" Loki sighed, rubbing his temples as he scowled, turning to glare at Thor who did not look at all upset with Loki's attitude.

"Brother! I see you come in peace this day- tell me, how fare you?" Thor asked in great interest, forgetting that Loki was a villain who had attacked nearly everyone in sight just a few years previous.

"Silence you fool, if you do not mind, I would like to speak in peace." Loki hissed turning and giving both Thor and Loki the cold shoulder for his other conversation.

A huge, freaking sea serpent.

Tony heard the others get out of the quinjet Clint had landed, taking out various weapons and approaching cautiously while eyeing the giant beast of a water snake, not taking eyes off of it.

"Um, are we supposed to attack that thing?" Tony asked to Steve, loudly enough that Loki snapped his head around, glaring and nearly stomping right up to them.

" _Thing?_  How dare you disrespect Jormangandr!" Loki hissed, the serpent issuing an identical hiss, mouth showing pointed rows of teeth, and a long black snake tongue.

"No Brother! They simply did not know! Our sincerest apologize, Nephew. Tell me, are the others arriving?" Thor asked with a carefree tone.

It was silent a few moments.

"Nephew? What the hell?" Clint asked in alarm, eying the giant snake which snarled a little, looking at Clint before its composer seemed to soften, looking at Loki.

"…Yes, Nephew. We are meeting today, a reunion of sorts. We wish not for battle, and would be honorable if you do not attack my children." Loki spoke slowly as if Clint was an idiot.

"Honorable my a-"

They spun, staring at a spot as a loud sound of a crying horse seemed to be heard before from the cliff side itself a large black horse seemed to explode out of, running much  _much_  too fast to stop suddenly, near Loki who looked up at it with some sort of personal satisfaction, or was it admiration on his face?

"Sleipnir- how wonderful it is to see you again." Loki smiled, giving a low chuckle as the intimidating horse bowed its head, nuzzling its strong looking neck into Loki's chest.

Then Tony counted the legs- the  _many many_ legs.

"Sleipnir! Oh, how has Allfather treated you?" Thor asked with a grin, the horse turning to look before giving a low bow of sorts, snorting and turning its attention back to Loki, who scratched behind his ears.

"Okay, am I the only one lost here?" Steve asked from behind, and Tony briefly glanced at the confused Avengers, turning to look at the next voice, a musical laughter as a lady was suddenly on the back of the horse- or maybe she was there the entire time, and the pile of  _legs_  caused their eyes to wonder.

"Lady Hel." Thor rumbled, slamming his fist to his chest before dropping to one knee in some form of respect before rising quickly.

"Thunderer." She returned with a slight bow, porcelain skin faintly visible under the thick cloak and hood she adorned, and she dismounted, the horse sticking up one thick muscular leg for the lady to step onto, she thanked it quietly before looking at the group of people.

"Hela, meet the Avengers." Loki sighed, regretfully giving a wave towards the group, who with one visible bright green eye, she observed the group.

"Ah- I have heard about you. The midgardian warriors." She noted, turning and walking towards the cliff face, the cloak dragging after, pulling back to expose what looked to be a white dress, if not for its charred and brittle state.

"Thor- who's the lady?" Tony whispered, and Thor turned, eyes full of warning before Tony could say something. Just as Thor was about to reply, the lady turned, looking at them before approaching slowly, tilting her head one way.

"I am Lady Hela, ruler of Helheim. And you must be Tony Stark, Son of Howard Stark. I have heard much about you." The lady nodded, causing Tony to look at her in suspicion, and the large sea snake to hiss something akin to a laugh while the horse knackered something while pawing at the ground, Loki turning to hide a laugh.

"Oh- Fenrir gives his regrets, but the chains still hold. He wishes the best to you and Jormangandr. It is nice to see you once more, brother." The lady stated, looking at the sea snake, which lent down and  _brushed its head against hers._

The lady stumbled back, laughing slightly as her hood slipped down- exposing long beautiful glossy raven black hair. The skin they could see was an ivory white and perfectly formed.

Until she turned.

Clint jumped, Natasha recoiled and Steve averted his eyes while Tony gave a surprised hiss. Bruce flinched but didn't look down, and Thor looked on as if it was a normal appearance.

She tilted her head, hair spilling down her firmly shaped shoulder over her black dress with a black spidery pattern, although the appearance of her right side destroyed that.

Her skull had no hair- and if any strands remained they hung in ratty clumps, her skull looked as if it was peeled away by a cheese grater and had a putrid odor to it. She was lacking an eye and instead had an empty socket that if you looked closely, showed grey brain matter. Her cheek seemed to be missing, and her teeth were rotten and yellow, a grotesque mimic of someone Tony muttered called 'Harvey Dent'

"What is wrong?" She asked, voice still a beautiful chime that caused eyes to wonder to her perfectly sculpted left side, before her right arm brushed her shoulder self consciously and left a grey chunk of flesh sticking before dropping to the ground.

"Nothing, Hela. They are mortals; leave them and their idiocy at rest." Loki scowled, glaring over her head in such way that Tony felt the need to raise his arms and back off.

The girl's face lit up with a smile, and the sea snake hissed in approval as she turned, eagerly turning to speak with the others.

It was a few moments where Tony was able to hear a few words that he could pick out as ' _restless,' 'dead'_ and oddly enough  _'Michael son of Jack.'_  He also heard a few sentences such as  _'Oh! The reactions are the best! Few believe they are dead before I offer to let them watch their death. It is quiet amusing…'_

After a while, Tony decided that picking a fight with Loki when he wasn't attacking, and visiting with his giant sea snake son, ruler of the dead daughter, and a giant horse that looked able to outrun a cheetah, wasn't the best thing to do.

He  _really_  needed a drink.


End file.
